Oh Joy
by awredhead523
Summary: I had gotten a one way ticket to Forks, Washington, a dead mother, and a tail all within twenty-four hours.
1. Chapter 1

I had gotten myself a one way ticket to Forks, Washington, a dead mother, and a tail all within a time span of twenty-four hours.

I got the tail due to a failed attempt to run away, ended up in a pool in a volcano on an abandoned island. The dead mother was due to the fact that we lived in a bad part of town and the neighbors were insane to the point of murdering someone to make a point to the government. Seeing how my father was in jail, I was sent to distant relatives I hadn't even heard of before. In America. In the rainiest place in all of Washington state. Oh joy.

The plane ride was utterly boring, the kind of boring you find yourself being entertained with the coin you found in your pocket rolling around on your tray. After that funtastic trip I was in Seattle, with jet lag and a serious case of I-don't-know-what-the-hell-I'm-supposed-to-do-itis . After waiting picking up my doodled on suitcases, I just waited for my third cousin once removed to show up. You'd think that after such a traumatizing experience one would be on time.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam had shown up thirty minutes late, apologizing non-stop and muttering something about boys. The car ride that followed was filled with awkward silences, and Sam trying to make up some sort of conversation.

"So did you like Australia?"

"Not as much as Boston."

Silence.

"Did you make any friends?"

Ah. So he had gotten my file. Full with reports of fights, trespassing, notes from shrinks, and basic information of wonderful me. This was a common question I got from relatives, seeing how I kind of hate interacting with other human beings more than I needed to.

"I was, uh, starting a friendship with some girls."

"That's great! How'd you meet?'

Well Sam after finding out that I get a tail when I get wet, I went for a swim, met other mermaids, they then explained the whole shabang . And then Sam I went home to find my mother dead on the front lawn.

"School."

"Annora, I'm trying to have a conversation with you, please give me something with more than eight words."

He said it with a smile.

"Gah." I scrunched up my face. "Call me Annie. Otherwise I'll think I'm in trouble. Sam is it all right if I try to get some sleep? I'm pretty jet lagged. And that was twenty-eight words."

"Sure. I'll wake you up when we get home."

He was disappointed I could tell, but I was tired, and we had forever to catch up. We were headed _home_, not to the brick apartment in Boston, or the yellow flat in Australia, but an unknown destination, filled with surprises and exceptions.


	3. Chapter 3

True to his word Sam woke me up when we got to his house. I met Emily, she seemed nice. I was then shown my room with instructions to come down in ten minutes if I wanted dinner. The room was small yet comfortable, and the walls a navy blue, I had a bed, dresser, bookshelf, beanbag chair, and a mirror.

I plopped my suitcases down and looked into the mirror. I looked terrible. My mascara had given me raccoon eyes on top of the dark circles under my eyes, and my red hair looked like a rat's nest the curls tangled up and flyway galore. My pale skin was glowing against the dark walls, making me look like a ghost. A ghost with freckles on her nose. I threw on skinny jeans, my tall lace up leather boots, and a brown sweater. Something tells me that short shorts and a tank top just wouldn't cut it in the fall here in Forks. Fixed my makeup and re-did my hair into a side braid.

The smell of pizza drew me downstairs, Sam must have friends over because I heard various masculine voices coming down the stairs. Buff. Teenage. Boys. Was all I saw at the table, the all stopped and stared, one more than the rest. I was frozen at the bottom of the stairs. Alright calm down Annie their just regular guys, like Jack.

"Hi."

"Hi." They all said. I could tell by their reactions that they were just as shocked to find a stranger in Sam's house without Sam or Emily nowhere to be found.

"Sam!" I called.

"Yeah?" He called back.

I was walking towards the fridge, acting normal, just getting a drink.

"Your friends won't stop staring at me."

I didn't need to yell, for he had shown up and was right next to me, getting me a cup for the milk I had chosen to drink.

"Guys, this is Annor-"

"Annie" I shot him a look.

"Annie" he confirmed.

"She's moving in with me and Emily, cuz' her mom-"

"They don't need to know my sob story, Sam." I said dryly.

"So am I gonna have to guess your names?" I said with a weak smile to the group of boys that still stared at me.

"Paul, Jake, Seth, Quil, Jared, Collin, Brady" they had names now.

"Where are Leah and Embry?" Sam asked to the boys.

They just shrugged. Just then two figures trudged through the front door. The girl walked past me, who I'm guessing was Leah. I turned and found a boy who assumed was Embry staring at me, like a blind man looking at the sun for the first time.

**AN: **Hi! Thanks to anyone how took their time to read my little story! I'd love some reviews and advice! Also, do you think I should make Sam and Annie buddy buddy, or should they have an icy relationship? Just wondering.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Hey everyone, sorry for not updating for a few days…I've been busy, and wondering what to do with this story. And remember I don't own H2o: Just Add Water or Twilight! And I'd love some reviews!

I'll admit he was cute. But, that thought was quickly replaced by one that sounded like "Shit!" He had stared for thirty seconds of silence, everyone watching him. Sam had decided to make the constipation face, which consisted of various odd facial expressions. Until the person I'm assuming is Embry said this:

"I'm a werewolf."

I just froze. If what he was saying was true, that meant that everything people thought were myths were real. My human brain was trying to make a list of what things could be real and how they could be real, when Sam said

"Annie, don't you need to unpack or something?"

I nodded, and went up to my room. Where I now sit, hugging a pillow wondering how all this can be true, well the other part rejoiced because instead of my favorite characters being part of the magical world, I was part of it. Before I could get things into place, my brain just zoomed ahead, thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Hey guys. I'm a little frazzled right now. I have to re-write this whole chapter (it's such a headache) 'cause it didn't save or saved in the wrong place. Hope your technology is working the way it should. Also thanks Gingerlady for reviewing! I'm also a ginger! If you have any questions, comments, or advice, ask away, I mean I'm not a vampire, I won't bite. ;)

I know what Embry said was true, because Sam was talking to the pack right now. I hear words like "imprint" and "Cullens" come through the floorboards. Should I tell them? I mean I now know their big supernatural secret, shouldn't they know mine. I paced. No, wait until you get your powers, until you understand what you can do. Then tell them.

"Annie? Can we come in?"

They were at the door.

"Yeah."

They all came in, that is except for Emily. They all looked so strong, and serious. I probably looked small and defenseless, for all they knew I was mortal, and fully human. They could be wolves, WOLVES, all I got was a tail when I touched water and my known powers were strictly human.

"You might want to sit."

"I'll stand."

"Listen, Annie. What Embry said is true, we are werewolves. We are werewolves because we possess a certain gene, that when vampires are around the gene becomes active. Also, Embry here has imprinted on you, which means that you are his soulmate."

Sam gritted the teeth, like he didn't want Embry and I to be soulmates. Perhaps, he is just acting like a father, not wanting his little girl to date.

"That is why, he told you."

"So, these vampires? Are they vegetarians?"

They were surprised.

"How do you know that's possible!?"

"Well, if vampires survive off of human blood, their bodies are made to eat -drink?- blood. So they should be able to survive off animal blood."

"Annie?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you smell like a fish?"

"Excuse me?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Come on guys! I know you can review and favorite! If you guys review/favorite I'll give away some secrets/ sneak peeks about the story!

"Annie!"

"Yes!"

I had pretended to have blanked out, but really I was just trying to come up with a reason an explanation that wasn't the truth. I couldn't say that my skin still smelled of Australia, because I had changed into clothes that I had never worn there. Plus this sweater smelled like pine, it would have wiped out the smell of fish or at least faded it.

"The fish-"

"I, uh, don't know what you're talking about, but can we go downstairs? I smell cookies."

They weren't pleased, but seeing how my stomach had just made a sound similar to a dyeing whale, they let me go downstairs. I got downstairs first, grabbed a cookie and ran out. Only Embry followed.

"Annie! Wait!"

I whirled around only to find him right behind me, so close that if I leaned in just a little bit we would be kissing. And then we were kissing. He had pulled me in, and then there was just him. But, I knew that I shouldn't be kissing him, no matter how much I wanted to. He was friends with Sam. But, he was so cute. He could hurt me. I could hurt him. But, I had undiscovered powers and bugging friends, not to mention school tomorrow and I didn't want any incidents. I pulled away.

"I got to go."

And with that, I was out of his warm safe arms, and sprinting into the forest. I could feel the ocean just ahead. But, I could hear Embry calling my name, so faint, so far back. Wait. What? I couldn't have run that far in twenty seconds. He appeared out of nowhere.

"Annie! You just ran as fast as a vampire! You were a blur! What are you?"

He wasn't mad, he wasn't angry. He just wanted an explanation. I could hear the plead in his voice.

"I'm a-"

I stopped. It was raining, I had ten seconds. I ran to a cliff and I dove.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I did have an excuse, then I just got lazy. Thank you all for reading, and reviewing!

**Annie's POV**

I had been the water for the longest time; the stupid rain would just not stop. I could not tell if I had been in here for days, or just a few hours. If it was night, I couldn't tell, the stormy sky looked just as gray and mad looking as ever. My tail had tingled after the first few minutes and then turned a dark blue. Perhaps this was the fish part of me adapting to the freezing water, for it didn't sting my skin (scales?) anymore. Any sign that I once looked like half of a tropical fish were gone. I wondered about mermaid folklore, and if any of it was true, and if it could help me. And then everything went black.

**Sam's POV**

Annie had been gone a week, a week in which Victoria's newborn army had come and gone, Embry had practically drowning himself by trying to find Annie, excessive hair pulling, and it came to tying Embry to a chair for his own protection. Of course I wanted to find Annie as much as he did (okay, probably not as much as he did but still a great deal), not just to get the answers to the questions I had but to have her safe. The pack and I had gone out to check for any sign of Annie, when we heard the whistle. The whistle was designed just so we could hear it, passed down through the generations of Quiluete wolfs. Emily was given it, with the instructions only to blow it if there was an emergency. She blew twice; we were to come in our human forms. We raced back, Embry's thoughts hopeful, filled with Annie. I growled I didn't want him to imprint on Annie. I wanted a future for her, not just stuck here roped in to all of this drama. Emily stood outside, her face filled with worry, and panic.

"Oh, thank goodness! I don't know what to do! Help her!"

She just collapsed with sobs, revealing a very still Annie lying on the ground. Her red hair shone in the sun, her pale skin an unhealthy shade of white, with splotches of blue and black. Her skin a canvas of splatter paint art. Embry ran over to Annie, I ran to Emily.

"EM! Did she just collapse?"

"No, I came home and found her." Her words intertwined with sobs, sniffles and hiccups.

"She has a pulse! She has a pulse." Embry yelled, and then repeated it softly to himself with a breath of relief.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** I know that my last chapter was well strange. And a bit of a cliffy (though not really), but you do get answers this chapter! Your do you?

**Annie's POV **

I felt as if winter with all its might had wrapped itself around my skin, and sunk into my bones. Stubborn, and never leaving, no matter how warm the sun was. That was the only connection I had to my body, my mind was somewhere it wasn't. I heard voices, beautiful seducing voices, that at the moment, where filled with anger, resentment, and hatred.

"She is too powerful" one spat

"Too much like us." Another said

"Possibly more powerful." A different voice chimed in.

"She is like Eva." Noted the first voice.

"I hated Eva, with her all her powers and gifts, she could have killed thousands! Yet she wanted to live in peace, be friends with those pitiful creatures." The second voice raged.

Then I was screaming, trying to get away from the cruel voices, and pain that they were inflicting on me. The voices yelled strange things I couldn't make out, through the pain, and my own screams.

And then I was back, in my own body. I was in my bed, under a trillion blankets covering me. Nobody was in the room, but I heard voices coming from outside the door.

"Embry, I want her well as much as you do! But, listening and watching her scream will not help her, or you." It was Sam, and Embry. How long had I been out of it?

I tried getting out of bed, but as soon as I moved, daggers bit into my skin. I let out a little yelp. I looked over to the mirror, my skin a ghastly shade of yellow. I looked like hell, what had happened? I remember swimming, everything going black and a nightmare that honestly, was something out a movie. A horror movie. It seemed so real. I cried out for Sam. My voice a cracked and weak sound, that felt so distant. He burst in, with Embry right behind him.

"Annie, what the hell happened to you?! Gone for a week and then you show up bruised, and practically dead! We were worried sick! Embry almost drowned looking for you! We deserve some answers!"

"Okay, okay. Is everyone here?"

"No, why?"

"Well get them all here, and I'll tell you downstairs. Now let me get changed."

"Annie, you're pretty banged up, I don't know if it's a good idea-" Embry started, but I cut him off.

"I'll be fine. Really."

They left I could hear Sam calling everyone, and Embry pacing. I slipped out of bed, and stood in front of the mirror, examining just how bad I looked. Everything was stiff, and sore. My stomach was worse, it was the dagger pain from before. I lifted my sweater, to take it off and a gasp escaped. The stomach was covered in scratches, not the scratches from a reef, or a cat. From a blade and they were in code, though having never seen such writing in my life, I knew what it meant. It said:

"She who bends earth, water, air, fire, and blood, yet has the power of beauty and healing is the greatest threat to the traditions."

Could it? No, it couldn't. Okay try. Heal your bruises. I tried, and tried. And then I glowed an electric blue, and they were gone. And only my stomach hurt.

"Annie!"

"Be right out!"


	9. Chapter 9

As I walked down the stairs, I contemplated the possibility of the words etched onto my skin were about me. Of course they were about me, why else would someone carve it into my skin? "_Is the greatest threat to the traditions." _ What traditions? Mermaid traditions? Vampire traditions? Werewolf traditions? I paused at the bottom of the stairs, and just sighed. Willing my mind to tuck everything away, and explain this properly. How to do this though, I had no idea, heck, I didn't even know what I was capable of. Or what had happened to me. All I knew was that I was half human half mermaid, and that under no conditions, would I hurt anyone, who didn't deserve it with my powers. If these are my powers.

"Annie…how? Your skin?" Sam and everyone else just stared open mouthed.

"Yeah, I don't even completely understand, how.." I just gestured to my skin.

"So your all werewolves, well I'm something supernatural. I guess that's pretty obvious, seeing how fast I can run. I was, ah, turned a couple days ago. Don't worry, I'm not dangerous. Well I am, but I'm not going to hurt anyone." I was staring at my hands, and rocked back and forth. I took a breath, feeling the anxiety bubbling just under my skin.

"I don't know where I was all this time. After I jumped, I was swimming for a few minutes, or perhaps it was longer? But, then everything went black, and all I remember are voices saying weird things, and pain, and now I have these scratches, in a different language and somehow I can read them."

I looked up. They just said:

"What scratches?" and

"So what exactly are you?"

"Oh, these scratches" I lifted my shirt. A collective gasp came from the group.

"She who bends earth, water, air, fire, and blood, yet has the power of beauty and healing is the greatest threat to the traditions. I have no idea what these "traditions" are, and I can heal stuff now, apparently. Seeing how my skin don't look like hell at the moment."

"But Annie, what are you" Embry asked.

"I think I'll just show you. Just don't laugh. I'm pretty useless on land."

I walked to the sink, turned on the tap, and ran my fingers underneath the cool water. And then dashed to the nearest seat. I got weird looks, but I really didn't want to fall on my face or butt at the moment. I was water, then just a girl with a tail. A very long tail, that was purple. I frowned.

"It used to be orange."

"What used to be orange?" asked Embry

"My tail, it used to be orange."

Paul laughed.

"You're a freakin mermaid? And you're dangerous? Alright go sit on a rock and comb your hair."

I perked one eyebrow.

"Paul, I may or may not have the ability to bend your blood, against your will, with one movement of my hand, I could end your life. So um, shut the fuck up."


	10. Chapter 10

It took a while to explain everything about my "condition" to Sam. He had asked everyone to leave. And I quickly got back my legs. He asked a shit load of questions. Most I barely knew the answer to.

"I told you I don't know! I'll ask my mermaid friends! I'll do research! You may have forgotten, but I'm as new to this as you are!" I screamed at Sam.

"I may not continue aging have you thought about that, Sam? I may not be able to have kids! Someone could be out for my blood! I know as much as you do!" I sighed. And then groaned. I had let it slip that someone might want to kill me. They'll never let me out of their sight. Sam would have me on lock down. You could easily tell how overprotective he was about someone he cared about.

"Someone might be out for your blood?" He asked softly.

"Well, possibly. I think it might be one of the mermaids-a full mermaid- that tortured me. When I was gone. That gave me the scars, they talked of things. Strange things. They said I could change something, that I could kill millions! I don't want to kill anyone! I just want to be a normal girl, who isn't half cold-blooded! Who-who" and my voice broke and I was sobbing and he was comforting me.

"Alright, it'll be alright." He said. Though I knew it wouldn't be.

"Will talk about this later, okay?" He asked. I just nodded, wiping away tears.

"You're going to be popping a tail!"

"Huh? Oh, no. Since it comes from me I don't go all fish. It's only water that does that." I explained.

"Sam, I know that their probably curious. But, um when you talk to them is it alright if I'm not here? I kind of need to call my half-mermaid-half-human friends to tell them what's going on. They're probably worried…" I trailed off. I hadn't talked to them in more than a week their probably be going crazy. They wanted to know everything and they also didn't trust me. Because I was a "newbie" at this. Funny, because I had more sense than them. I kept a cool head, they… well they freaked when someone else became a mermaid. Because I'm going to go running telling everyone that I'm a mermaid and putting everything I hold dear to me in danger.

"Sure, just don't…"

"Go popping a tail? Getting murdered? Run off and get captured by crazy mermaids? No thanks. But, I will take a walk. I do want some privacy. You guys and your superhuman hearing. And don't worry I won't tell them about you guys." I said.

"Alright. Just don't leave the rez!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" I yelled back. Pushing through the front door, I found everyone with some expecting faces, they wanted answers. I just smiled.

"See you guys later." I said. And sprinted away, this mermaid sprinting business was truly amazing. I came to a cliff, not the same as before. This one fell to a river. It was private and secluded. Confident that no one had followed, I took out my phone and punched in the number.

"Hello, this is Cleo."

"Hey, Cleo its Annie."

"ANNIE!" she screamed.

"You have a lot of explaining to do! Hold on, I'll put you on speaker." She said. This time not bursting my ear drums.

"You're not the only one who has some explain to do." I told her.

"What do you mean?" All three of them asked at the same time.

"You guys forgot to mention some things about being a mermaid."

"No."

"Oh, really well you forgot to mention that we have super human speed? And, that there are full mermaids?"

"We don't have superhuman speed. And there are no such things."

"Well, listen I know you don't trust me because I'm new to this. Which is honestly is a very stupid thing for you to do. I mean it's not like I'd go running down the street telling everyone. Also stop being so damn narrow-minded. You think that you know everything there is to know about magic and the supernatural. But, you're wrong. Didn't you realize that to be a half- mermaid half-human, there has to be a full mermaid first? Humans have discovered nothing. Now listen up." I listened for a response but there was none. So I pressed on.

"I think we don't age. I mean time goes by, but we're pretty much immortal. I mean I know that sounds crazy but in all the myths, its _young_ females. Of course this, made me to believe that we may not be able to have kids. I mean if something happens to us when we're in our human form it doesn't mean that it happens to you in your mermaid form. Or vice-versa. So if we got pregnant and then got wet, our body would be the way it was before-when we weren't pregnant- so when we switch back to humans, we lose the baby. Also the longer you're a mermaid the more beautiful you get until, you're like a supermodel. Also I have superhuman speed and someone scratched a story- or my future- onto my skin, when what I believe to be full mermaids kidnapped me." I took a huge gulp of air, waiting for their response.

"Okay…" They said it in such a shocked voice I almost felt bad for them. I just dumped a shitload of information on them.

"Well once that information sinks in call me back." I hung up, not even waiting for a response.


	11. Chapter 11

Well they wouldn't be any help. They barely understood magic at the least. So my only source of knowledge would come from myths and my experience. Now to figure out what was going on, I had several theories flouting through my head. It would take some experiments. Some of which could be painful. I sighed, even if they hadn't been the most trusting people in the world, they still had more experience at this. They had each other for a full moon, all I had was well me.

Since the first time I arrived at La Push I admired the scenery. It looked like something out of a picture. Or a fantasy location I dreamed of, when I longed for a family in a little cottage in the country. That thought brought tears to my eyes. I had always wanted kids. Enough. Enough, of these emotions, get a grip on everything first. Put back up those walls, Annie. Keep these emotions guarded, otherwise people are going to use them against them. Well Annie, this is what you wanted. Isn't it? You always wanted to be part of magic, be a part of a world you weren't, now you are. Now just find out about it.

I raced back with my new found speed, through the door, up the stairs and flopped on my bed. I buried my head into the pillow, and screamed just to get out the knots in my brain out. I knew that Sam and everyone were in the room, having followed me up. Because when your cousin (or soul mate) bursts through the door at lightning speed, something has to be wrong.

"Annie?"

I held up a finger. Signaling that I needed a second.

"Yup?" I looked up, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Well, um, is everything all right? We know that a magical transformation can be stressful, and we're here for support, if you need it." Sam said, I could tell he was tired of all this Annie drama; he just wanted to have a normal cousin. Instead he got another thing on top of his list of worries.

"Well Sam the only other people I know that get a tail when wet have no clue what's going on, see their magic isn't like mine for some odd reason. I'm more powerful, and they have no clue about anything. So I have nothing but, myths and my own experience. Now shoo, I have research to do." I made a shooing motion, yet they didn't move.

"I'm serious! Go!"

They all left. But, I knew it was only a matter of time before I had to face them, stop ordering them about and answer their questions. But, first I needed my laptop and a pad of paper. I thought of Embry and how hard this must be for him. I had barely spoken to him at all, a few words but that was all. I was after all his soul mate.

Five hours later, a cup of coffee, and a bath later. I was ready. I had found out everything I needed to know and much more. After coming out of the bath I discovered that my magic was fast, any blemishes I had were gone, that was except the words on my stomach, and instead of flab my muscles were toned. The pesky freckles that had decorated my legs and arms for years were gone, the only freckles I had were on my shoulders and face. I knew this was only the beginning, soon I would be a model of perfection I would look amazing at whatever I did, even if I tripped over my own feet I would look cute doing it. And then the last stage of my beauty power would kick in, I would be able to change my appearance at will, I could be tall and blonde, short olive-skinned with green eyes. Or I could have demon eyes. Or be an old lady. Any really form of a human (or non-human), because the power was beauty I would be able to change into anything a person thought was beautiful. I was hoping for a bonus, perhaps I could be able to change my clothes at will to, so I could go from sweats to a cute date outfit in seconds. But, for the meantime I was skinny, with an average cup size, vibrant red hair, freckles, and a height of 5'9.

As I examined the scars as Emily walked in. She made an audible gasp.

"Annie…" She made a look of absolute disgust.

"Sorry! I was just seeing if I could think of why they picked me, or really how they knew." I quickly covered my stomach back up, but not with a blush creeping in on my cheeks. It was one thing to show someone your scars, but another for someone to walk in on you looking at them.

"So I suppose Sam told you?" I asked her. She just nodded.

"Listen, we're having a barbeque so we can tell you about our legends. And so you can tell us yours." She said.

"Great! Now?"

"Yeah, I wanted to grab you before the guys came so you could have some food before they ate it all." She smiled as she spoke the words that were filled with fondness.

"Great! I've missed-" I froze a sharp pain zapped through my brain, and I felt cold. I stumbled backwards, catching myself on the bedframe.

"Annie! Annie! What's wrong?" Emily asked in a frantic voice. Her voice was faded, for those beautiful mean voices filled my head. The ones that I had assumed had captured me from the water.

"What shall we do with her?" one asked.

"Let, her go. She does not know her strength or her powers, she does not know of us. As long as she is innocent to her magic, the traditions shall carry on as they should. Besides, her fatal flaw will kill her off soon enough. After all she knows nothing. Her magic shall kill her." The leader responded.

My mind zoomed back, to where it should be. Back to a frantic Emily.

"It's alright. Just mermaid stuff."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: You didn't think I forgot about you did you?**

I followed Emily down the stairs, my mind heavy with what the mermaids had said. I was to die. I had read about fatal flaws. Half mermaids usually had them. Based on their abilities, they'd get a counter curse of sorts. Cleo, Emma, and Rikki's was probably paranoia. Because they had transformed together the power had to spread, the point of a fatal flaw was to cause pain to the half-breed, usually though it was so that the half-blood would be killed painfully. Mermaids thought of half-breeds of freaks, impure. They hated humans, they only thing they enjoyed about them was how easily they could die. So when half-breeds started popping up everywhere, thriving on both land and water, they had the most powerful mermaid known cast a curse on all moon pools, making it so that anyone who had transformed there or was to would have a fatal flaw. Most die off, so there aren't many half-breeds. Mine was fatal. There was ways to beat it. There had to be.

"Annie? Are you all right?" Asked Sam, genuine concern plastered on his face.

"I'm fantastic. Yourself?" I replied sarcastically. A smug grin on my face. He rolled his eyes, and asked if I could carry a salad outside. I marched outside, in a new outfit, a new life and a new worry. I hummed as I set the salad on the table, attempting to look at ease like I hadn't just found out that I could die because of my own powers had backfired on me.

"Annie?" I twirled around to be met with oh, what's his name. He was the one that had stared at me when I had first met everyone. Jacob, that was it.

"Yeah?"

"This is my dad Billy. He's one of the tribe leaders." He pointed to the man in the chair. His face was lined with wrinkles, and eyes full of wisdom that looked to be staring past the guard I had put up.

"Jacob leave me alone, with Annie. We need to talk." Billy said to his son. Jacob just nodded and walked towards the fire. As I glanced at the light of the flames I found a cold settle into my bones, the kind that would attack later. I tightly wrapped my arms around my torso and followed Billy down the path.

"You've found out something. Something that's dangerous and lethal and I can see the terror in your eyes. It's there it most certainly is, but it's not the only thing there. There's fight in there with pure stubbornness, you refuse to let it affect you. You'll change, adapt, survive. So," he paused as he whirled around on his wheelchair to face me "what are you so scared of? You came back battered and bruised. But your spirit was fine, you were fine. Refusing to be fussed over. Not even a bit scared of who did this to you. But now here you are scared. So what happened in the last five hours?" Billy gave me a look of pure curiosity with something that appeared to be admiration and concern. I just turned to him and said.

"I'm going to die. And I'm going to kill myself. I won't mean to, but it's in my nature. No way around it. I die by a painful backlash of my own power. And there is nothing I can do to stop it from happening."


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about the same chapter twice thing. I'm going to be fixing that tomorrow along with updating it. If you have any ideas or thoughts about the story please review, I love to get them! And thanks to **crablekris **for doing just that.


	14. Chapter 14

I had trudged back to the campfire, after telling Billy of my impending doom. He had looked at me wide-eyed, and said that they'd protect me, I had shrugged saying that there wasn't anything they could do until I found out what my fatal flaw even was, and even then it might be too late. I tugged the sweater closer. Why was I so cold? Surely it isn't lower than fifty degrees. The sight of the jumping fire gave me hope, and I rushed towards it. I sat down on the log closest to the fire, attempting to absorb the fire, and defeat the nasty cold. I was the only one sitting down, everyone was getting food and laughing at something Paul had said. Embry sat down next to me on the log. Careful not to touch me, this was odd; as if he was worried that I'd reject him. I mean we already kissed already. Perhaps Sam had chewed him out on being soulmates or something like that, seeing how he was shooting daggers at Embry at the moment it seemed believable.

"Are you alright?" He asked genuine concern in his voice.

"Just cold." I replied, I closed the space in between us and rested my head on his broad shoulder. His arm automatically wrapping around my waist. I closed my eyes, he was so very warm. So why was I so very cold.

"Annie you're freezing! Come on let me take you inside." He started to move away from me.

"No! Stay, please!" I had tugged him back by his red shirt, and made him stay with my pleading eyes.

"I'm fine really. Just stay." And he did, he pulled me onto his lap and I nuzzled my neck in the crook of his neck.

**Sam's POV**

Billy had taken Annie down a path to talk to her, far away so that we couldn't hear. But when they had come back the expression his face was not one he usually has after a talk with a newcomer. Usually, a wise sad little smile decorated his face. But this time there was turmoil in his eyes, and a scowl on his lips. My eyes flickered to Annie, her eyebrows pressed together and her eyes heavy with knowledge. She must have realized how she looked so she straightened her face to that of a poker player. I sighed inwardly, Annie was a mystery, so masked all the time. I wish she'd tell me what was wrong, I wish she'd tell me anything just so I could know her better. It seemed that whenever she cracked open even the tiniest bit for us to get a look at that twisted soul of hers, she sealed right up again. Billy caught my eye and motioned with his head that I should follow him down the path, before turning and wheeling down it. I jogged after him.

"Billy what's going on with Annie? What's wrong?" I asked a slight edge to my voice. His eyes flicked away from me. Guilt.

"She's going to die, Sam. I-I don't think that there's anything we can do to stop it from happening." A growl escaped from my mouth, and I ran a nervous hand through my hair.

"What do you mean?! We can't stop her from dying?! Of course we can we're werewolves! We'll protect her." I searched his eyes.

"Sam, you can't protect her from herself. And even if there was an external threat do you really think that she'd let you fight her battles?" He sighed. "Annie is half human half mermaid, and extremely powerful. Now from what I understand the more powerful a hybrid is the more powerful the curse is. Every hybrid gets a curse the purpose of this curse is to kill the hybrid, so the stronger the hybrid the stronger the curse. She told me that the people who captured her said she die of it, so we know it's lethal. But we have no way of preventing it because we don't know exactly what it is. She called it a "backlash of her own magic" I believe." He looked up at me after dumping this on me.

"You know what you have to do, about this don't you."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"I don't think she wanted to worry anyone. I had to practically pry everything out of her. She says she can handle it on her own, but its bullshit and she knows it too."

"We need to get back there now, Annie needs to have a chat with us." I said as I stormed back towards the campfire. Everyone was there, standing around and eating. I found Jake in a mood leaning on a tree staring into the distance. I raised my eyebrows, certainly not Bella again. She had stomped over his heart so many times. But no, after following his gaze I saw Annie sitting on Embry's lap her head on his shoulders and her arms around his neck and her eyes closed. A spark ignited in me not only Embry had to go and imprint on Annie but now Jake is making googly eyes at her. I looked back at Annie and Embry only to find Embry in a full sprint with Annie asleep in his arms towards the house. Jacob and I ran into the house right after them naturally. And soon after the others followed.

"Her temperature I-I- she's so cold, she is literally freezing to death." Embry said his voice cracking.

"How do I help her? What's wrong? I don't understand!" He shouted, as he ran a nervous hand through his hair.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sam POV**

One glance at Annie was all you needed to see that what Embry said was true , her skin was cracked and starting to bleed, and well it looked as if frostbite was starting to form on her lips, and fingertips. It just started getting progressively worse and all we could do was stare.

"The curse." I muttered. Embry and Jake both whirled around.

"The what?"

"Annie she said that well each hybrid gets a curse this must be hers." Embry started to say something but I cut him off with a "And, we don't know a way to stop it." A sharp gasp could be heard from the sofa, and the attention was once more solely on Annie. Her face was pulled tight with concentration and pain, and her hands gripped the edges of the sofa.

"Annie! Annie! What do you need? How can we help?" Embry had rushed forward, but before he could reach the couch, Annie had clenched her teeth through the pain and her bloodstained lips opened and bleed more as she told him the only way to help her was to leave her. That she needed us all to leave. We all dragged Embry out and as he fought and yelled. We stood facing the house waiting for, well for her to die, I suppose. But, Annie never does things according to the plan. The whole house was filled with an eerie bright blue light for a total of ten seconds, and then flickered out. And, Annie sauntered out of the house, a smug smile planted on her face.

"That went well." Her eyes flickered to ours. She was nervous, her eyes gave her away. She cast her eyes down at the floor of the porch.

"You better come in. There are some things you all need to know."

"I think after all the shit you've put us through the least you can do is come to us." Said Paul breaking our silence. It's not like it made much of a difference where she told us, but knowing Paul this was probably actually about the location that was closest to the food.

"I can't." Replied Annie, as she unfolded her crossed arms, using her left hand to wipe a tear that had escaped from her eye. "I can't leave the house. Well I can but if I do I die. And well I prefer to live."

_The Next Morning_

**Annie's POV**

I woke up with a headache, and a feeling of dread. I was to be trapped inside for the rest of my life. Outside can turn cold and hot, and then so do I. So I stay inside where the environment can be controlled. Oh how I wish I had never gotten into that moon pool. I move around my room stalling for what will come after I leave it's safe walls. My eyes fall to the mirror, the girl who stares back at me is a stranger. My hair looks amazing, wavy with blond highlights, the freckles that are dusted across my nose look cute and adorable. I look like a model. I look like a superficial beauty. I feel sick. My ringing phone pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Hey Annie! It's me Cleo."

"Oh hey Cleo, listen about what I said last time. I want to apologize. I was really rough on you guys." I pause. "But, um. Well I've found out my power! And well my curse."

And so I spend yet another twenty minutes of my life talking about how shitty my life just got.

I hang up with a sigh. Walk over to my dresser and pull out my Mum's old Boston police sweatshirt. It's old and there are a few holes adorning the tough turquoise fabric, but I don't care. It reminds me of happier times, so I slip it on. Along with some black leggings and some Dock Martins. I check myself in the mirror. I frown, it could look better. Alright your power's beauty right? Then use it. Alright take a breath. Focus. My brow scrunches up, and then I've lost at least five inches of height, and I know have black hair and vibrant blue eyes. I pull my hair up into a messy bun. Another sigh escapes my mouth. Time to go get babysat by Embry.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone! Thank you for all the follows and reviews! Keep 'em coming, I always want suggestions. I hope you enjoy!

How would one normally go about bonding with their soul mate? I mean, bonding with a regular person is hard enough, but he's my soul mate! That's defiantly not pressure at all. Can you even mess up your connection with a soul mate? Like if you screw up so bad that you're no longer soul mates. How does bonding even happen? It just does, you really can't force it. Fuck. This is going to be hard. You haven't even gotten to the bottom of the stairs and your already flipping out, breathe, Annie breathe. Talking to yourself again_? Oh, shut up._

"Hey, Emily."

"Hi, Annie. So Embry will be here in about five minutes, but I've got to get going. I need to get to work early. You'll be okay for five minutes right?" A brief flicker of worry flashed in her eyes.

"I'll be fine." I said. I even smiled to reassure her.

"Oh and Annie there's muffins on the counter." Emily added, before grabbing a raincoat and dashing out to her car.

I grabbed an apple out of the fridge and my copy of _Sense and Sensibility_ that really has received too much love, and of course a blanket and proceeded to plunk myself into the corner of the couch with no plans to move. And that was how Embry found me ten minutes later.

"You're not going to stop reading that book are you?"

"You have guessed correctly."

So he just put his head in my lap, stretched out on the sofa and fell asleep. I did get to finish my book. Of course I was then left with a sleeping Embry and no other book in sight. Amused, I just played with his hair and hummed.

"Sing." Embry muttered.

"Maybe at a later time, sweetheart. As long as you're up, I've got a better idea. C'mon." I said as I gave him a peck on his forehead, and pushed off the couch. I bounded up the stairs with new found enthusiasm.

"What are you doing?" Asked Embry, as I paraded down the stair arms full with blankets.

"We are making a fort."

He raised a dark eyebrow. "Isn't that childish?"

"Don't judge. And besides aren't we still kids?" I retorted.

"I hardly think seventeen counts as a kid." He shot back.

"You may be seventeen, but your girlfriend just turned fifteen. So she may at times be a little childish."

"Really you're that young? You most certainly do not look it."

"Mermaid magic, sweets. Mermaid magic." I tensed. Damn mermaid magic, condemning me to a sheltered life.

"Annie…" Embry sighed my name. Lord, how I loved the sound of my name on his lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's going to be okay."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. I have you and you have me, and as long as we have each other, everything will be okay. And everything will work out, and be fine." I turned around in his arms. A small smile planted on my lips. I softly rubbed my thumb affectionately on his temple, before capturing his lips in mine. It was soft and sweet, unlike our first kiss which was purely desperation. We broke apart at the sound of a throat being cleared.

"What are you doing with her? Where's Annie?"

"Oh, oh no Jake I'm Annie. See?" I had changed back to my original self over the course of the saying the sentence. His expression was needless to say priceless.

"Jake, can you come back later; we're kind of busy at the moment." I gave Embry a much needed eye roll, and proceeded to untangle myself from him. He fake pouted, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What do you need? I thought you didn't have patrol today." Sam had explained to me earlier, that most of the pack would hang out at his house even if they weren't on patrol, the exception being Jake and Leah, who either hated being near their ex, or was trying incredibly hard to win someone over/being moody.

"I need your help"

"With what?"

"Bella."

"I don't comprehend."

"She, she picked Cullen over me. He's not good for her! He's going to turn her into a leech! And to top it off their getting married."

"Jake, why are you making her choose? If you love her, truly love her, than wouldn't you want her to be happy? Even if that means her being with Cullen? And how on Earth can I help, if she's made her mind?"

"Because your so you. You can do anything!" To this I raised an eyebrow.

"I saw your file, and plus now with all your power, you know your practically invincible, and can do anything you set your mind to."

"Practically invincible, huh? How about I take a nice stroll outside and let's see how invincible I am."

"Annie, what does he mean he saw your file?"

"Nothing, Embry, he means nothing, Embry."

"Oh it is certainly something. If you saw it you'd run for the hills."

"You will leave right now, I am not talking to some girl about her problems and you are most certainly not ruining this for me!" How dare he! Who on earth does he think he is? Barging in here like that, mentioning that damn file, my past. Oh if I could only… I felt warmth around my hand which had somehow found its way into the formation of a fist. Fire was spewing out of my fist. One of your powers right Annie?

"Just help me out and I'll never mention your past again."

"Out! Now!" I pointed to the door, with a fiery finger. Of course this only lead to have a fireball flung at his head.

"Shit, Jake I'm sorry. My temper got the best of me, it's not like me at all, I- what's happening to me?" I crumbled in on myself, the fire disappearing and the only thing in my hands was my face.

"It's probably just the full moon. It makes the best of us crazy. I want to apologize Annie I shouldn't have-" I cut him off.

"The full moon? It's today? I asked him through blurry eyes.

"Yeah, so?"

"This this is so not good." I got up and paced with shaking hands.

"Mermaids go out of control on full moons, our powers are heightened, and we lose our minds. Our mermaid side takes over and we don't care if we hurt anyone and and oh god all we want to do is go outside." I whipped around to face Embry.

"You can't let me see the moon or get wet. You can't."

"Annie, calm. It'll be okay."

"Hey mermaid! You look a little too dry!" Called a voice I recognized as Paul.

"Paul, Paul, you can't get me wet." I cried.

"Oh come on live a little!"

"Paul whatever you're planning-" started Embry but he was cut off by a splash. And my world went black.


End file.
